


Help the evil

by DarkValkyrie



Category: Original Work, ghosts - Fandom
Genre: Evil, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, don't let the title fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkValkyrie/pseuds/DarkValkyrie
Summary: It was tiering helping the ghosts all day and night. But what really bothered Aloka was the fact that everyone said she couldn't help the black ghosts.Without the approval of her late mother's guardian ghost Douglas she made her mission to help them. She quickly found out that helping them was not an easy task.





	1. The child

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know from where the inspiration for this story came to me. I usually watch a lot of horror movies so this one is probably a consequence of that.  
> I didn't use any books, movies or series for inspiration, all I did is sit in front of my laptop and start to write, the story is my original work. This is just the result of my weird imagination and brain telling me what to write. I hope that you like it. :)
> 
> It’s still just a story, like all of my other stores. It doesn’t have a deeper spiritual, moral or ethical meaning.

It was one of those days that Aloka stayed up late and had to get up early. She didn’t stay up late out of her own free will, she was taking care of somebody else's mess. Around eleven PM a ghost of a young woman came to her dorm room and pointed towards the city. The ghost didn’t say anything because her throat was slit. That didn’t mean she couldn’t talk but when humans die the ghost still, for some time, feel human and think they are still human, so this woman's ghost thought that she couldn't talk because of her slit throat.

Douglas, the ghost that's been following her for six years now, looked at the ghost of the woman “Ahh... When will they stop pestering you? This is the sixth one this week and it’s only Wednesday.”

Aloka looked at Douglas with a murderous look “When are you going to stop pestering me?” She asked him.

Turning his look away from the ghost and towards Aloka, Douglas saw the look on her face and jumped a step backward.“ You know I’m not pestering you. You know your mother told me to watch over you.”

“Well, you behave more like a pest than like a guardian Douglas. Let's see what she wants from us.” Aloka stood up and walked over to the woman's ghost to see where she was pointing. Aloka followed the direction the ghost's finger was pointing at and saw a park.

“Is it the park?” She asked the ghost and the ghost nodded.

“Douglas, it seems we are going to the park. Get dressed, it’s cold outside.” Aloka said with a sneer. She loved teasing him just because she knew he hated it.

“Hardy, har, har. Good one.” Douglas said with an empty tone and a blank look on his face. He hated when Aloka teased him, but that seemed to be her favorite pastime in the last few months. 

They all left Aloka's dorm room and went towards the park. When they arrived, they saw a woman sitting on a swing, her upper part of the torso bent down and her head pointed towards the ground. The ground beneath her was full of blood. Aloka came closer to the swing, crouched down and looked at the women's face. It was the same face as the ghost of the woman who came to her dorm room, it even had the same wound, her throat was slit. 

She stood up wanting to grab her phone to call the police but the ghost of the woman stood in front of her and pointed at something again. Aloka looked in the direction the ghost was pointing but couldn’t see anything.

“What do you want to show me?” She asked the ghost.

The ghost of the woman started moving in the direction of the fence surrounding the park and Aloka followed. The ghost stopped at one point of the fence and pointed. Aloka took a closer look and saw blood on the fence.

“Is this the blood of the person who killed you?” Aloka asked and the ghost nodded.

Aloka took out her phone and called the police. She reported that she found a dead woman in a park and waited for the police to come. When the police came, she told them that she was walking to her dorm room and saw a woman sitting on a swing in a strange position. When she went to help, she noticed the blood on the fence, saw the blood under the woman and called the police. 

A few days later Aloka was watching the news in her dorm room. The police captured the serial killer who murdered five women by slitting their throats and leaving them in public places. The ghost of the woman she helped, appeared in her dorm room again, thanked her with a smile on her face and disappeared into a bright light.

This was Aloka's life. When she was a child, she saw people that looked different from her or her mother and father. Their skin was gray and they had parts of their bodies missing or mutilated. She wasn't afraid of them they just looked different. She didn’t tell her mother or father that she could see them, she just assumed that all people could see them. When she started school the teacher gave them art assignments to draw different things and Aloka drew what she saw, what she thought others saw and what she thought was normal. Most of her drawings had drawings of the gray people she saw every day, but the drawings of her classmates didn’t. She wondered why her classmates didn’t draw the gray people.

Seeing Aloka's drawings, her teacher started to worry. She knew that children had an overactive imagination, but in Aloka's drawings, the gray people repeated constantly. She feared that this wasn't a child's imagination, that it was something else, so the teacher called Aloka's parents in for a talk. 

Her parents came to school to talk with the teacher. She shared her concerns about Aloka's drawings and the gray people and asked them to talk to her about that because they previously had cases similar to this. One time a boy, in one of her classes, always drew black circles in all his drawings and it turned out that he had a psychological illness. She said that children have an overactive imagination and that this happens from time to time, but that it’s better to see if this is just a case of her imagination or if it’s a sign of some psychological illness. They assured her that they would talk to Aloka about this, took some of Aloka's drawings with them and left the school.

At home, they sat down with Aloka, showed her the drawings from school and asked her. “Aloka, why do you draw these gray people?” 

Aloka looked at the drawings, she thought that she did something wrong because her classmates didn’t draw them, and said. “I don’t know.”

“There must be a reason. The gray men and women are in almost all of your drawings. Why?” Her mother asked.

Aloka didn’t want to tell her mother that she was drawing them because she could see them. She now started to doubt that others could see them. “I don’t know. I like drawing them. The tings teacher tells us to draw are boring so I draw them because they are not boring.” Aloka lied.

Her parents exchanged a weird look between each other, a look she didn’t understand. “Ok, Aloka. Just don't draw them in school anymore, please. And don’t talk to others about them.” Her mother told her.

“Ok, mom. I won’t.” Aloka said, not understanding why she couldn’t draw the gray people.

When her mother fell ill, things changed. Her mother had cancer that was incurable. The doctors gave told her that she had only a few months left until she died. Aloka was only fourteen when all of that was happening, she saw how hard her father took the news, even though he didn’t show it. Aloka spent a lot of time with her mother during these last few months of her mother's life and noticed that the same gray man was always near her mother wherever she went. She didn’t want to ask her mother about that, she didn’t want to talk about the gray people again.

One day her mother sat down with Aloka in the living room. Her skin looked almost as gray as the gray people’s skin, she looked exhausted but she had a warm smile on her face. Her mother's face suddenly became serious.

“Aloka, do you remember our talk about the gray people when you were young?” Her mother asked.

“Yes, I remember. You told me not to draw them or talk about them.” Aloka said confused that her mother was talking about them now.

“I was just trying to protect you from other people. Other people don’t understand what we see.” Her mother continued. “I want you to meet someone.” She turned around and started waving her hand as if calling someone to come “Douglas, come. Let me introduce you.”

The gray man that Aloka saw following her mother came closer towards them and sat on the couch next to her mother.

“Aloka, this is Douglas. He is an old friend of mine. He helped me understand my power and watched over me for most of my life. Douglas, I know you know Aloka, but I don’t have much time before I leave this life, so I wanted to ask you if you could do for Aloka what you did for me. Would you teach her about her power and watch over her as you did over me?” Her mother said.

“I would be honored.” Douglas said.

“Good. Thank you.” Aloka's mother smiled. “I’ll teach you the first thing my mother taught me. The gray people you have been seeing all your life are ghosts. Even Douglas here is a ghost.” Aloka stared at Douglas who decided to put on a little show and disappear into the couch.

“Douglas stop fooling around, this is serious.” Her mother gave him a disapproving look and then continued. “Most ghosts stay here because they have unfinished business, but there are some that stay here because they are full of hate and don’t want to move on, these kinds of ghosts are evil and stay behind because they want to hurt the living. We can’t help them, it’s impossible, that's why Douglas here protects me. All the ghosts, the benevolent and the evil, look the same to me. They look gray to me. To Douglas they don’t, the evil ghosts to him look black.” Her mother put her arm on Aloka's knee, the look on her face got very serious now.

“If Douglas and you see an evil ghost, run. Don't try to stop it or you’ll just get hurt. Just help the normal gray ghosts that come to you because if you help them finish their business here, they will be able to move on, they will go into the light. Ok?” Her mother asked waiting for Aloka to confirm that she'll stay out of the way of the evil ghosts.

“Ok, mom. But how do ghosts become evil? There has to be a reason.” Aloka asked because if there is a reason, maybe she could stop it from happening.

“Don't get involved with evil ghosts, ever!” Her mother said raising her voice.” They only bring death, misery and suffering into your life. End of discussion!” Her mother stood up slowly and started walking towards her bedroom. “I’m tired. I’ll go and get some rest. Douglas, I’m leaving her in your capable hands.”

Douglas looked at Aloka and saw a worried look on her face. He tried to cheer her up. “You’ll see we’ll be best friends in no time.” Aloka just left the living room and went straight to her bedroom. She couldn't believe her mother had been lying about the gray people to her all her life, leaving her to think she was the only one who could see them. 

At one point Aloka fell into a restless sleep, having one nightmare after another, until she felt someone sitting on the bed beside her. Aloka opened her eyes and turned towards the person sitting on her bed. It was her mother, sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her with a warm smile on her face, but there was something different about her, her skin was gray and Aloka couldn't touch her. 

“No... No! Mom! Don’t leave us! We still need you!” Tears started to run down Aloka's face. Her mother blew a kiss in her direction and said the words I love you but no sound came out of her mouth. Aloka was crying as a bright light enveloped her mother's ghost and as it disappeared.


	2. The student

Yes, this was Alokas life. Ghosts came to her looking for help, asking her to help them finish their business here, so that they could move on. It was all good when they came to her seeking help during her free time, but it was awkward when they came to her during her classes in high school or university. She couldn’t tell them to wait until her school or class was over, and they were very persistent, they were so persistent even Douglas couldn’t get them to back off a little. Aloka wondered how her mother did it. How her mother had a job and dealt with ghosts like these every day.

As the years passed Aloka, found some kind of balance between school and helping the ghosts. The most impatient ghosts were the ones that were murdered. If one of these showed up, she made an excuse that she wasn’t feeling well and went to help the ghost. The other ghosts weren’t so impatient, so she dealt with their problems when she finished her classes. The only thing she never got used to was when ghosts of children came to her seeking help. They were always the victims of kidnappings by sexual predators or victims of hit and run accidents. She could never stomach that.

One evening Aloka was sitting in her dorm room, eating dinner and watching the news together with Douglas. The police chief was giving a briefing about six men that were murdered in the last month. He asked the people of the city to call the police if they had any information about the men. They showed pictures of the murdered men, they all looked alike, the same build, the same hair and eye color, the same face shape. If you saw them on the streets, you would think they were the same person. 

Aloka immediately thought that a serial killer did these killings, but almost all serial killers were men and they all targeted women, not men. Women serial killers were extremely rare and these men looked too big and masculine to be easy prey for a woman.

“Douglas, could you go to the police station and eavesdrop on the detectives who are on this case? Six men, that look the same, are dead so it must be a serial killer. What worries me the most is that not one of their ghosts came to me seeking help.” Aloka asked Douglas giving him a puppy dog eye look.

“I hate when you look at me like that. Fine. I’ll go eavesdrop. What do you want to know?”

“Everything the police know about the murders. What evidence they have, how were the men killed, if they have any suspects… You know the drill.” Aloka said. This wasn't the first time Douglas did this. This was one way they gathered information to help the ghosts.

“Yeah… I know the drill.” Douglas said and disappeared.

Aloka finished her dinner, washed the dishes and went to bed, hoping that this night won’t be one of those when a ghost wakes her up in the middle of the night, seeking help. One sleepless night was enough for her.

Douglas returned after two days while Aloka was still asleep. He couldn’t resist, he positioned himself above her and loudly screamed “BOOOO!” Aloka jumped out of bed onto the floor looking around her. When she saw him smiling, anger appeared on her face. She started throwing stuff at him, but they just went through him hitting the wall behind him, and shouting at him “You idiot! You scared me half to death!” That only made him laugh harder.

This wasn’t the first time he did this. She hated it when he did that. She got dressed and Douglas calmed down.

Still angry with him Aloka firmly said “Report.”

“Come on. Can’t you take a joke?” Douglas said with a sneer.

“I said report.” Aloka said not wanting to give him the satisfaction by reacting to his teasing.

“Ok. Ok. Al the men were beaten to death. The police don't know with what. The weapon used didn’t leave behind any pattern or an indication of its shape. The men were all reported missing and found dead the day after, which means that the killer took them, killed them on the same day and the police found them dead the next day. All the men worked at different places, they had families and they had normal boring lives.” Douglas said.

“Then what do the police know about the killer?” Aloka asked.

“Noting. There was no evidence on the crime scenes. The men were killed at the places they were found, the bodies weren’t dumped there. Nobody saw or heard anything. There was no evidence on the victims, no DNA, nothing. They don’t even know if the killer is a man or a woman. All they had were two pictures with names and addresses of men who looked like the men who were killed. They were talking that these men could be the next targets and that they had them under surveillance.” Douglas said.

“That's a lead! Why didn’t you say that first? That’s the only thing we can work on.” Aloka said raising her voice.

“Wait... Wait... Wait...Work on. What do you mean work on?” Douglas asked confused.

“Well, don’t you find it strange that none of the ghosts of the dead men came to me seeking help like that woman who was a victim of a serial killer?” Aloka asked Douglas.

“No. Maybe they didn't know or see their killer and didn’t have unfinished business here?” Douglas suggested.

“All six of them? What are the chances of that? I know that something is not right. Did you remember the names and addresses?” Aloka couldn’t explain how she knew but she knew that something was wrong with this case. 

“Yeah...I did, but I still think that whatever you’re planning is not a good idea.” Douglas told her the names and addresses of the two men from the police station. He had a bad feeling about this.

Aloka wrote each name and address on a piece of paper, turned the pieces of paper upside down, mixed them around on the table and picked one up. She got dressed, put the other piece of paper in her pocket and left her dorm room. She headed towards the address written on a piece of paper she picked up from the table.

Aloka arrived at the address around ten PM. People sitting on benches, jogging, sitting in their cars and alike surrounded the building. She saw this hundreds of times, these people were undercover cops waiting for the killer to show up. She didn’t want to seem suspicious, so she sat on a bench in the park in front of the building, took out her cellphone and pretended to chat, laughing here and there. Douglas was pretending to sit on the bench next to her. She never understood why Douglas pretended to sit on a chair, bed or couch. Obviously, he couldn’t touch anything from this world but he still pretended to. Was he doing that for her or for himself, she never knew and didn’t want to ask him.

Douglas suddenly stood up. Aloka felt a sudden burst of cold wind. “Douglas, what's going on?”

“We have to go. Now!” Douglas said with fear and urgency in his voice.

“Why? What's going on?” Aloka stood up and saw a gray woman's ghost coming their way. “It’s just a ghost. Maybe she needs our help.”

“I know that you can see that she is gray, but I can see she is black. She is an evil ghost. We must go! Now!” Aloka could now clearly hear the panic in Douglas’ voice. Douglas started to move away from the ghost’s path but Aloka didn't move.

The woman’s ghost stopped in front of Aloka and looked at her. “Why are you doing this?” Aloka asked the ghost, but didn’t get an answer. 

“You idiot! Move away! Run!” Douglas screamed at Aloka.

“You don’t have to do this. I can help you find peace and move on if you'll let me.” Aloka sad. This time the woman’s ghost screamed at her and reached towards her head. Aloka dogged the ghost's hand, it only touched one strand of her hair. The strand of hair turned white. Aloka ran towards Douglas.

“I told you to run! If she touched you, you would be dead by now! Why didn’t you listen?! Your mother and I told you to stay away from evil ghosts for a reason!” Aloka never saw Douglas so angry.

“I’m sorry. I thought...” Aloka started to say.

“You thought! Don't think when an evil ghost is in front of you, just run! A single touch from an evil ghost can kill you. Look at what it did to your hair. That strand of hair on your head is dead. That could have been you!” Douglas looked at her with anger and disappointment in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Aloka apologized. “I really thought that there must be a way to help her. We need to stop her before she kills again, the police won’t be able to.” 

“No. Stop it. Don't get involved with evil ghosts. You can’t help them, it’s impossible.” Douglas said firmly.

They went back to the dorm room.


	3. The master

In the morning Aloka watched the news and heard that the police found another man dead, he was murdered the same way as the other six men, Aloka regretted that she couldn’t stop the evil ghost yesterday and that her failure cost another man's life.

Ghosts become evil because they are full of hate, often hate towards humans, and that hate over time consumes them and makes them more powerful, powerful enough that they can interact with the world of the living. Hate changes something in them and gives them the power to hurt or even kill the living. But if hate can change them into evil ghosts, there has to be something that can change them back. Douglas was no help here, he didn’t even want to speak about evil ghosts with her. Somebody somewhere had to know something about evil ghosts. She started thinking who could know, she didn’t know anyone who saw ghosts like she did and then it came to her, the cemetery. It was always full of ghosts and if anybody knows anything about ghosts it’s ghosts. 

She just had to get rid of Douglas, because Douglas wouldn’t approve of her meddling in evil ghost business. “Douglas, can you go to the police station and see if they found something new? Maybe us being there distracted the ghost and something is different this time?” Aloka asked.

“Yes, master.” Douglas said ironically and disappeared.

Aloka got dressed quickly and went to the cemetery to talk to the ghosts. There were a lot of them roaming around, but she looked for the older ones, the ones she thought had more knowledge about ghosts. She found one who died five hundred years ago and introduced herself.

“Hello kind sir, my name is Aloka. May I ask for your name?” Aloka spoke like the actors in the movies from the past speak.

“Hello. My name is Albert. How may I help such a beautiful young lady?” The ghost answered.

“I was hoping you might share some of your wisdom with me kind sir.” Aloka said, making a short pause and continued. “Have you ever heard of evil ghosts kind sir?” She asked.

“As a matter of fact, I have. But why would a beautiful young lady like you be interested in evil ghosts?” The ghost asked.

“The information I seek is not for me, but for my friend. I am just doing him a favor by gathering it.” Aloka lied.

“Ah, your friend must be very important to you then. Well, the evil ghosts come from men and women, who died a violent and unfair death, by the hand of man. They die hating the one who caused their death wanting to avenge their unfair death. Once the hate consumes them completely, they seek the one who caused their death until their thirst for vengeance is satisfied. After that, they disappear into the eternal darkness.” The ghost said.

“Thank you kind, sir. But tell me, is there a way to purify the evil ghost? To end their thirst for vengeance?” Aloka asked.

“The only thing that can end their thirst for vengeance is for them to see that the one who caused their death is dead. Nothing else.” The ghost said.

“Thank you kind, sir for all the information you have given me. I could never repay your kindness. Goodbye and have a pleasant evening.” Aloka said, left the cemetery and returned to her dorm room.

When she returned, Aloka started to look for a woman that looked like the ghost that was killing the men. She looked on the internet through past news articles and obituaries. After hours of searching, Aloka finally found her, there was a news article, a year and a half old, about her being beaten to death by her husband. It was a classic case of domestic violence that got out of control that ended with the husband beating his wife to death. The husband looked like the seven men her ghost killed. But why didn’t she kill him to avenge her death, why go after the other men. 

Aloka searched the internet to see what happened to the husband. She found a six months old obituary with his name and his picture on it and information about the funeral. ‘ _So he died and she can’t find him so she is killing the men that look like him. The ghost at the cemetery said that her thirst for vengeance could be stopped if she sees that her killer is dead. Maybe I can save the last man by showing her the grave of her husband. Maybe that will work._ ’

Douglas returned in the morning. Aloka was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep, she knew Douglas would try to scare her again. As Douglas positioned himself over her, she quickly uncovered herself and shouted “BOOOO!” Douglas jumped backward startled and Aloka started laughing,

“Ha! How do you like it?” Aloka said, still laughing.

“That's not funny.” Douglas said, sat on the bed pouting.

“Come on. Report. Is there any news?” Aloka asked.

Still pouting Douglas said. “No, same as before. But the police were baffled that not one undercover cop saw the killer or the man leave the building. The body was found two blocks away and nobody saw or heard anything. They said that they will have police inside the apartment of the last man.”

“That’s not good, she’ll kill them too.” Aloka said.

“Yeah...I know. But there’s nothing we can do. We can’t warn them because they’ll think we know something or that we know who’s the killer, which we do, but they will never believe us. I hate evil ghosts.” Douglas said.

Aloka started to get dressed. 

“Where are you going this early?” Douglas asked.

“I’m going to meet up with Amanda and grab a cup of coffee before classes. She said she has something important to tell me.” Aloka lied. She didn’t want to tell Douglas that she was going to the cemetery, where the husband of the evil ghost was buried. She didn’t want him to know that she had a plan to stop the evil ghost. “See you after classes.”

She went in the direction of the coffee shop, in case Douglas was watching and as soon as she was out of sighs she headed towards the cemetery. At the cemetery, she found the grave of the husband and took a photo. After that, she went to university and printed the photo a few times. After classes, she returned to her dorm room, put on some warmer clothes and took the piece of paper with the name and address of the last man the evil ghost will come for. 

“Why are you going there?” Douglas asked.

“You said that the two men are the only two people the police found that looked like the others. I want to see what happens when she kills the last one. I never saw what happens to an evil ghost, only to normal ghosts. I just want to know.” Aloka lied.

“Ok, but don’t get close to it this time.” Douglas said.

“Ok.” Aloka said and they left.

When they arrived at the address, they saw a building surrounded by around a hundred cops. There were probably around the same number of cops inside of the building. That wasn't good. If they stood in the way of the evil ghost, they will die. She couldn't let that happen. She leaned against a wall of a building next to the one, where the man the evil ghost was after was, and waited. After a few hours, Douglas pointed at the opposite end of the building. The evil ghost was slowly coming towards the building.

Aloka hurried towards her hearing Douglas scream after her telling her to stop, but she couldn't, she couldn’t let all these people die. While she was running, she pulled out a picture of the grave she took this morning. She caught up with the evil ghost, stood in front of her holding the picture in front of its face.

“This is what you are looking for Maria. This is your husband's grave, Howard's grave. I know what he did to you, I know that he beat you every day and that one day he lost control and beat you to death. It was an unfair death and I know you want vengeance. I know you want to kill him, but he is already dead. These men you have been killing just look like him, they are not like him.” Aloka lowered the picture a little so she could see the ghost's face. It was focused on the picture. “I can show you where he is. You don’t have to kill the man in this place. He is not your husband. Come with me, I will take you to your husband, to Howard.”

The evil ghost looked at Aloka. Aloka, still holding the picture of the grave between her and the evil ghost, started to move in the direction of the cemetery. The evil ghost started to follow her. They walked like that all the way to the cemetery and to the grave. As they reached the grave, the evil ghost's focus shifted from the picture to the grave. It kneeled down in front of the gravestone and traced the letters with its hand. It reached into the grave with its hand, as if it was making sure that there was a body inside it, took out its hand out and sit still for a moment. 

Douglas gasped in amazement. “You are not going to believe me, even I don’t believe me, but she is not black anymore to me, she is gray.”

“What?” Aloka asked confused. “I thought you said that they couldn't be helped.”

“I thought so too.” Douglas couldn’t believe what just happened.

The ghost turned her head, looked at them and said “Thank you. I am sorry for my actions, but I couldn't control myself. While I was lying on the floor, bleeding, dying I felt so much hate for this man and with each breath, I cursed him and wanted to kill him. With my last breath, the hate for this man was so strong in me that avenging my death consumed me. I thank you for releasing me from all that hate.” The ghost said, then darkness enveloped her and she was gone. 

“Why did the darkness take her? We helped her. Why didn’t she go into the light?” Aloka asked confused.

“I don’t know. Now we know we can stop them. That’s a big step forward.” Douglas said.

“Yeah...” Aloka said disappointed. “I really wanted to help her, she doesn’t deserve to be in the darkness.”

“That's life and death for you kid. But you found out how to stop them, so don’t give up. Maybe there is a way to help them.” Douglas said. “Let’s go. This place is too crowded for me.”

They left the cemetery and went back to the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Every comment is welcome


End file.
